User blog:Hayds126/Balancing Pokémon 1
Hey everyone. I’m bored and I feel like doing something. So this blog is gonna be a series about balancing Pokémon. So making unweaned Pokémon better and nerfing those dominant ones Few rules to this though: 1. Must stay true to the Pokémon. So if a Pokémon was supposed to be weak (like an early bug type) then it should probably stay that way for game balance. Same for strong Pokémon. I might change them a bit though 2. Nothing too much. For example I’m not gonna take some Pokémon and add 100 more base stats and call it a day 3. Only final evo (except maybe eviolite Pokémon) 4. If pokemon has a mega, no buffs to original mon. Maybe buff mega though 5. Only changes will be made for those which need it Anyway I’ll start with a few gen 1 mons first. Might add more as time continues Mega blastoise: not the worst mega but it’s underwhelming compared to other Kanto mega. I would say a better move pool. Especially coverage here. Perhaps shadow ball? It’s got big cannons so why not? Also shell smash would be nice Butterfree doesn’t need to be stronger since it’s an early game bug type. But beedrill is like the counterpart and he got a mega. Butterfree needs one too. Here is my idea for stats 60/41/70/115/95/114. Then compound eyes is a nice ability to have so keep from base form. Psychic type over flying could be nice. That suits it nicely. Not sure if that’s would really be a buff but it would be nice. Bug as a type need a buff anyway so more resistance few more super effective Fearow give better stats. +10 to speed +15 attack. Then some high crit moves for its ha sniper. Arbok better speed, or make it more tanky. Perhaps mega? What would be cool is the manga pattern special abilities. Basically different patterns had different benefits. So one could give passive healing. Another could possibly give toxic poison chance from bite moves etc Sandslash buff stats. A bit in speed +10 and Sp def + 20. then a possible sand rush sweeper. Perhaps some coverage would be nice. Sure it’s still outclassed by excadrill but now it could be used for those who want Alolan sandslash buff ice type. Give it a few more resistances like water, flying. Some moves to answer the fire types and fighting types. Maybe buff Ariel ace to 70 base power. Then you have a hail sweeper Nidoqueen is so outclassed by nidoking since they do the same thing (nidoqueen is slightly tankier) so instead of buffing it to play similarly give it a different role in battle. Perhaps give it multiscale or some other defensive ability that suits it. Maybe a new ability? Make it a decent tank that can still deal good damage. I would take maybe a bit from attack and special attack and out them into defences. Even sacrificing speed. Ninetales is outclassed by other sun setters (like charizard y). So give it a tool that seperates them. Maybe an additional 5 or so points in speed. I would do more but I’m not sure since it’s not like I can make it better than charizard y. Alolan ninetales buff ice type. Like I said more resistances. It’s already a pretty good Pokémon as is. If regular ninetales gets a stat buff, alolan ninetales need one too. So more special attack. Not too much but a bit more would be good Wigglytuff is a worse clefable. Like anything it can do right now, clefable does better. Either give it a mega that improves defences or perhaps regenerator as a new ability. Buff sing too. That accuracy should be at least 70% Vileplume has some pretty good moves and it’s stats are alright. Buff grass resistance wise and a new ability. Parasect more resistances with those types. Better ability but not sure what I have no idea what to do with venomoth. I mean it’s not a super early game bug. Buff bug type resistance? Idk maybe someone can think of something Alolan dugtrio -15 speed, -20 attack and +35 def. now it’s more of a tank. Tangling hair buff to harshly lower speed? Or just use it as sand sweeper with sand rush Persian more attack, better movepool Alolan persian more sp atk or more sp def. fur coat makes it somewhat of a tank. Also better movepool Golduck dex entry says fast swimmer but that 85 speed isn’t good enough. At least 95 preferably 105 speed. Lower attack sickness it doesn’t need it in return. This thing looks like it’s psychic so it should have that type Idk what to do with primeape Poliwrath idk hypnosis 70% accuracy? Improve movepool Does it really need that much attack? I guess to seperate it from other grass poison types. So victreebell better physical move pool seems like best option Golem and alolan golem I have no idea what to do with you. Improve movepool I guess. At least alolan has galvanise explosion but that’s a niche Rapidash a mega that’s fire fairy with levitate. Improve movepool to have fairy type moves. Mega stats should be 65/75/80/120/115/135 Farfetched GIVE IT AN EVOLUTION! Buff stats! Improve movepool something! Dodtrio the abilities it got are not that good but suit it. Better moves and it might be able to do something Dewgong more resistances for ice. Better movepool needed. Maybe ice body gets buffed to heal 1/8 instead of 1/16. I’m clueless with what to do with muk. At least it’s Allan form Is kinda ok Gengar give it levitate as a hidden ability Hypno more special attack. Movepool improve I guess. New ability too Kingler maybe a mega that makes it part steel? I’m clueless with electrode. Better moves, better abilities better stats. Mega could be nice Buff grass resistances for exeggutor. Alolan should have this stat distribution 95/125/105/75/85/45. Then alolan some more physical stab moves That’s a few ideas for now. I’ll add more later on Category:Blog posts